True Colors
by Razuberri
Summary: -Sasuke&Sakura-. ¿Por qué Sakura Haruno amaba a Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha? Simple, porque Sakura veía sus verdaderos colores. Por eso lo amaba.


**+E**h, hola. Anyways, tengo sueño & quería publicar estoasi que si hay faltas de ortografía, out of character y esas mierdas. My bad! Estoy cansada & mañana tengo que ir a la iglesia y al airpuerto (o como se escriba $:

**+Disclaimer:** Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no son míos, son de ese hijo de puta llamado comunmente Dios o Masashi Kishimoto. La canción, la escuché en Glee y fue como amor a primera oída (?).

**+Advertencias:** OOC $:

_

* * *

_True Colors.

_But I see your True Colors,  
shining through.  
I see your True Colors  
& that's why I love you,  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
your True Colors  
True Colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow_

_-True Colors, Glee Version._

* * *

La teoría de Naruto era que si buscabas _Negro_ en el diccionario, una fotografia de Sasuke Uchiha aparecería adjunto. Que si buscabas _Rosa_ encontrarías a Sakura Haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto Uzumaki podía relacionar a todos con colores, si enserio. (Raro, porque, bueno, no sae hacer casi nada).

Ino era purpura, Shikamaru era verde, Choji era cualquier-color-que-tenga-la-comida, y se los decía. Hinata era lila (cabe decir que cuando Naruto le dijo ella se sonrojó y cayó en un estado de coma temporal, o algo así), Shino era azul oscuro, Kiba café.

Y él era anaranjado, obviamente, quiero decir, el 95% de su ropa es anaranjada, hazme el favor.

Como decía, Sasuke era negro y Sakura rosa. Pero, oh, Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con Naruto, no. (Raro ¿de acuerdo? Era la **única** que no estaba de acuerdo).

—¡Naruto! —exclamó la peli rosa propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro & mandando a volar a Naruto al árbol más cercano (AKA: Un metro de largo, estaban en el parque).

Naruto, sobándose su deformado rostro le respondió —Saaakura-chan, es verdad, quiero decir ¡míralo! — dijo señalando al chico recostado en un árbol con un aire asesino.

Sakura cruzó los brazos—Naruto, eres un idiota. Yo veo sus verdaderos colores.

—Ah...¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el rubio en-shock. Y no era el único, Sasuke tenía en su rostro una expresión de _¿Verdaderos Colores? ¿Enserio Sakura? ¿¡Qué Diablos!?._

—Er...vale, estoy perdido.

Sakura lo miró—No es novedad, idiota.

Naruto frunció el ceño —Hablo enserio Sakura, normalmente tengo por lo menos una idea de tus declaraciones de amor hacia mi...

Sakura preparó su puño para mandar a Naruto directo a Timbuctú, cuando Naruto dijo...

—Pero...sus verdaderos colores ¿Cuáles son? — Espera, espera, espera. Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Acaba de preguntar algo referente a Sasuke? (Kami, ¿Ya es el apocalipsis?).

Sakura bajo su puño mortal—Oh, vale. Pues...son varios, sí.

Mientras Sasuke miraba con ojos abiertos a sus compañeros de equipo (¡Oh, que la desgracia caiga sobre él!) le preguntó a Sakura —¿Cuáles son?

Sakura se sonrojó, demasiado. (Aunque no lo suficiente como para vencer a Hinata Hyuuga, claro). —Err...varios. Ya sabes, la forma en que, de alguna manera u otra demuestras que...que somos tus amigos, Sasuke-kun, el-el el azul, sí, pero no el azul oscuro, no, azul cielo...

—Como mis ojos ¿No, Sakura? Sabia que me amabas—le dijo Naruto.

Que te vaya bien en Timbuctú, Naruto. Mándales una postal.

—Idiota, idiota. —Dijo Sakura después de mandar a volar a Uzumaki. Ella miró a Sasuke, él la miró a ella. _Sakura, te esta mirando ¡Kya!_

—Prosigue—le dijo Sasuke, intrigado.

—Er...sí, claro Sasuke-kun. Eres...eres negro, sí, pero porque, porque eres elegante...

Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo. _¿Elegante?_

—Muchísimos, no…no puedo explicar tantos, Sasuke-kun, eres...como un arcoíris.

—¡¿Un Arcoíris?! —Joder, Naruto regresó de Timbuctú.

—¡Cállate Naruto, que por eso lo quiero! —Mierda, lo dijo.

Sakura se tapó la boca rápidamente, y estas fueron las reacciones.

Naruto: _Oh Kami-Sama_

Sakura (Inner): _Sakura, tonta, tonta, tonta. ¡Lo dijiste!_

Sasuke: ...

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo...

Sasuke sonrió, un poco claro. Nadie lo vio (Quiero decir, se hubieran quedado ciegos). Se levantó y se fue, sin decir nada.

Ahora, ya lo sabes. Sí te preguntas. ¿Por qué Sakura Haruno ama a Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha? Porque podía ver sus verdaderos colores.

* * *

¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿No entendí?

Háganmelo saber con un sexxxy review (Estoy delirando).

+Melie.


End file.
